2.0's Retro Sale
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (8h) Make an appearance at 2.0 Clothing in West Hollywood|location = 2.0 Clothing|rewards = +120 +240|previous = 2.0's Retro Catalog|characters = |following = A Retro Vlog}} You and Kylie Jenner promote 2.0 Clothing's retro collection at their store in West Hollywood. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +75 +100 +2 Dialogue Before appearance= |Dialogue #1 = Manager of 2.0 is very pleased with the work you and Kylie did on their retro collection catalog! :^D|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Good to hear! '''2 Loved working with Ky|Dialogue #2 = 2''' Yeah well Kylie's a fun person so that's no surprise lol '''1&'2' Your appearance at the store in 8 hours is all good to go. Kylie will be there so the time should fly by pretty quick :^) Make sure you guys actually promote the clothing and engage with fans. I know you're friends but you ARE on the job. ;^)|Your Dialogue #2 = You got it We can do BOTH!}} |character name = Staci Taylor |character feed name = @StaciTalk |tweet = Fans of @KylieJenner and @(Y/F/N) be sure to check them out at the retro sale going on later today at 2.0 Clothing! |hashtag = #RedHotRetro }} |-| During appearance= |Dialogue #1 = Hey (Y/N), I was just on the phone with Kendall. She wished us good luck for our 2.0 Clothing appearance...|Your Dialogue #1 = Oh, that was sweet of her.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Yeah, it's too bad her wish doesn't look like it's going to come true...|Your Dialogue #2 = Why do you say that?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = (Y/N). So YOU replaced me? I shouldn't even be surprised...|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' It's not like that... '''2 Deal with it! 3''' In ya face! AGAIN!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''3 Hey! Low blow!|Your Dialogue #4 = 3a (Grin.) 3b Deal with it!|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Don't blame (Y/N) for the fact that you were replaced, (Rival). I'm the one who got you fired! In fact, you can't even blame me! I was willing to work with you even though I don't like you, but you had to try and bribe the photographer. If you want people to take you seriously, maybe you should try being professional and actually EARNING respect, rather than just buying it.|Your Dialogue #5 = Well said, Kylie.|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Whatever. I just wanted to come by and actually THANK YOU for freeing up my afternoon, Kylie... I just met with WorldStar Talent Agency. Heard of them? Of course you have. They're only, like, one of the most powerful companies in the world. They're expensive, but totally worth the price because they saw my talent, and have guaranteed to make me a star. No matter what it takes! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go on a little retro shopping spree to celebrate my new management. You two should probably get back to work...|Your Dialogue #6 = (Turn to Kylie.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = What just happened? Did (Rival) just show up to gloat about paying a massive company to make her/him a star?|Your Dialogue #7 = Basically That was SO weird...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I guess everything I just said to her/him just went in one ear and out there other...|Your Dialogue #8 = Leaving behind an empty head. (Rival) is hopeless...|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = BURN! Nice one, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #9 = (High five.)|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = At least she's/he's leaving us alone, right? Let's go mingle with some customers. But not (Rival). I'm just going to avoid that mess entirely...|Your Dialogue #10 = Good idea.}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals